


Chanyeol

by M_EXO



Series: M's writing challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: A small collection of Chanyeol drabbles from the writing challenge on my tumblr





	1. Request - Don't lose your phone

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

Request: You lose your phone and Chanyeol is frustrated with you (but then fluff) **.**

                                                                     

You were sitting at home, just quietly reading and waiting for your boyfriend to come back from filming a new music video. There was usually a lot of noise in the apartment, Chanyeol unable to function without having any kind of music playing at all times, so you were enjoying the peace and quiet while you could.

The front door was suddenly unlocked and opened, making you frown and look up at the clock. There were still three hours until Chanyeol was supposed to be home. You put down your book and slowly got up from the couch, trying to get a peek into the entrée to see who it was.

As Chanyeol walked into the room, you felt yourself relax and you sighed. “You scared me. Why are you home so early?”

Not answering your question, Chanyeol just stared at you with a slight frown on his face and you looked back, confused. You were starting to worry a little. Had something happened?

Finally, he moved, pulling one hand out from his pocket and holding something out for you to see. “What is this?” he asked, voice monotone but slightly accusing.

Frowning, you stepped closer to get a better look. “My phone?” you asked. You’d been looking for that actually, but it seemed you must have left it in the pocket of his jacket from when you borrowed it. “Thank you, I’ve been looking for that. Did you come home just for that though?”

  “You can’t just leave your phone like that!” he snapped making you take a startled step back. He looked almost angry now but you didn’t understand what was going on.

  “I just forgot it was in your pocket,” you explained, trying to remain calm but not at all caring for the tone he was using with you right now. “Why is that such a problem? You forget your stuff all the time.”

  “But not my phone!” he argued back, taking a step closer and waving your phone at you.

  “I don’t get what your problem is!” You were starting to get annoyed. He had no right to snap at you like that over something so stupid. “It wasn’t like it actually lost it, it was with you and we would have found it eventually anyway.”

  “But what if something happened to you?!” his voice rose to a yell, something he rarely ever did and had never done with you. You flinched a little in surprise, more shocked than scared, and it seemed he was just as surprised by his yelling as his eyes widened and he deflated, shoulders sagging in defeat. He looked like a kicked puppy and you felt all of your annoyance fade away.  

  “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, eyes not meeting yours. “I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

  “Chanyeol,” you said softly, cupping his cheeks to make him look at you. “What was all that? Tell me what’s wrong.”

  “I’m just worried about you,” he admitted quietly, leaning into your touch. “What if something had happened? I was just thinking that… what if you hadn’t had your phone back when…” he trailed off, eyes suspiciously shiny and he cleared his throat.

Oh. A couple of weeks back, you had been out shopping alone when you had been confronted by some fangirls, who had then turned into a whole horde of girls screaming and trying to get close you to because they knew you were dating Chanyeol. You’d had to hide in the back of one of the stores and call for help, some of EXO’s bodyguards eventually coming to get you out. You had both been really spooked by the whole thing, but while you had gotten over it, you had no idea Chanyeol was still this worried.

  “Oh Chan,” you sighed, pulling the taller boy in for a hug. He all but fell into your arms, slumping down to smush his face into the crook of your neck. You couldn’t help but giggle as his hair tickled your chin and he made a small whining noise as he was jostled.

  “I’ll remember my phone from now on, if you promise to stop worrying so much, okay?” you said and he just hummed, content to use you as his personal body pillow. “Now, shouldn’t you be at work?”

He froze and you pulled back to look at him, raising a brow. Smiling sheepishly, he shrugged, “I kind of yelled at Junmyeon about giving back your phone and stormed out.”

  “Chanyeol, I love you, but you are the biggest drama queen,” you laughed. You leaned up to peck him on the lips, then started shooing him out of the apartment. “Go apologize to them all right now, and come back when you’re done with work okay?”

  “Only if I get cuddles when I come home,” he grinned, pulling you back into a hug.

  “Deal,” you grinned back, pushing him away again. “Now go, shoo.”

Blowing you a kiss, Chanyeol left again and you went back to your book. Only a couple of hours and he would be home again, so you had to get through the last couple of chapters before he would trap you in cuddles for the rest of the day.    


	2. Request - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Chanyeol did a photoshoot with a pretty girl and you get jealous, acting like a bit of a brat but he’s ‘just the sweetest boyfriend’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                          

You shouldn’t have gone online. You knew the pictures would be out today, and you knew you should just have stayed away, but you were curious. That had been a mistake.

A couple of weeks back Chanyeol had done a photoshoot with another kpop star from a girl group you didn’t want to know the name of. It hadn’t really bothered you then, things like that just being a part of his job. But now…

The usual reaction to the boys being seen near any girl would be negative. People would go after the girls with mean comments and sometimes even harass them. But this time, for some reason, all you could find was ‘ _oh they would make such a beautiful couple’_ , ‘ _they’re perfect for each other!’_ or _‘I SHIP IT!!’._

The girl was… well, she was fucking perfect. Perfect body, perfect skin, perfect fucking everything. And they really did look good together and you hated it. Suddenly you felt so… plain. Your hair was boring and dull, your skin was prone to blemishes, your thighs touched and you had a roll on your tummy. God, you could never compete with someone like her. You would never stand a chance.

Chanyeol had always made sure to tell you just how beautiful he thought you were and you usually believed him. But how could it be true when he was around people looking like her every single day? You were usually pretty secure in yourself and how you looked, knowing you weren’t ugly but this… you would never be beautiful either. Just plain. Boring.

And you knew that the only reason for Chanyeol insisting on keeping your relationship a secret, something you had actually agreed on, was to protect you. Though he loved his fans dearly, there were always the cruel ones and you had always known that you would never be able to handle that much hate. It was for the best and it had never bothered you before. Until now. If you had been pretty like her, would be able to go outside and hold his hand in public without being hated?

Slamming the laptop shut, you felt a mix between anger and sadness bubble inside of you, and though you tried to forget it by going on a cleaning frenzy throughout your apartment, you only managed to work yourself up even more. You were furious. At yourself, at Chanyeol, at the whole goddamn world.

Chanyeol eventually came home from work, all happy and bubbly as always, calling out a greeting as he let himself in. He joined you in the kitchen where you were furiously scrubbing at your stove and he whistled. “Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen it this clean,” he praised, leaning in to give you a greeting kiss as usual. Still feeling petty, you pretended to reach out to rub on a different spot and he missed your lips, planting a kiss on your cheek instead.

   “How was your day? You haven’t been cleaning the whole time, have you? You know I want to help too,” he continued unaffected.

   “Fine,” you muttered, voice clipped. “And I have. Just felt like it.”

He shot you a weird look but you ignored it, focusing intensely on the spot you were scrubbing. He stared for a second, head cocked slightly to the side but then apparently decided that you weren’t up for talking. Instead, he animatedly started telling about practice, something you would usually really enjoy hearing about. But you were barely listening, angry thoughts still swirling in your head.

Realizing you weren’t really listening, he trailed off, now looking worried. “Baby, are you okay? Did something happen today?”     

   “No, I’m fine.” You felt terrible seeing him worried about you, but you just couldn’t stop feeling angry. It was eating you up. So you tried to avoid him instead, not wanting to end up snapping at him. It wasn’t his fault, just your stupid brain telling you that you weren’t good enough. You didn’t want to tell him what was wrong either, feeling silly that you were this mad over something this stupid.

He wasn’t having any of it though and eventually cornered you, leaning down to look into your eyes. “Alright, spit it out. What’s wrong?” he demanded, looking very concerned.

   “Nothing,” you insisted stubbornly, feeling your eyes well up a little. Stupid unstable emotions!

   “Y/N,” he sighed, reaching out to take your hands in his.

You couldn’t hold it in any longer and you pulled your hands back, crossing them defensively over your stomach. “It was a nice photoshoot. Good pictures,” you muttered sourly.

His eyes widened as he finally understood. “Baby,” he cooed, trying and failing to bite back a smile which only infuriated you more. This was not funny! “You know that was only a job.”

Huffing, you rolled your eyes. “She’s pretty.”

   “You’re very pretty,” he countered with his trademark charming smile.

   “People think you look good together.”

   “I think _we_ look perfect together.”

He was still smiling and you felt yourself melt a little, but you refused to just be brushed off like that. “Stop trying to sweet talk me when I’m mad!” you scolded stubbornly.

   “But there’s no reason for you to be mad,” he smiled softly, grabbing your hands again, pulling you a little closer. “I only have eyes for you, you know that, right? I don’t want anyone else. No matter how pretty people may think they are.”

The anger fizzled out, leaving insecurity behind and you suddenly felt so small and stupid. “But why?” you whispered, voice cracking. “She’s perfect. She would understand you better, you could go out on public dates with her. You look perfect together.”

   “Oh baby,” Chanyeol sighed sadly, finally realizing what was truly wrong. He pulled you into his arms, resting his chin on your head as he hugged you close. “She’s pretty, yes. But she’s a product of this industry like I am. If I was with her, I would feel like I was at work all the time. You’re real, you ground me. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. And you need to stop comparing yourself, okay? You’re perfect just the way you are because you’re real. You are perfect without the personal trainers, without crazy diets, without all the makeup. You’re perfect to me, but I want you to be perfect for yourself as well.”

He pulled back, wiping away the tears that had rolled down your cheeks and he smiled as you sniffled pathetically. “But until then, I will make sure to let you know how perfect I think you are. I must have been slacking off as a boyfriend for you to feel like this.”

   “No, you’re the best,” you mumbled, voice wobbly from trying not to cry. “I’m just being stupid. Thank you for putting up with me.”

   “Your feelings are never stupid, okay? Come to me whenever you feel like this, don’t bottle it up,” he said seriously, kissing your forehead. “Now come cuddle with me, I missed you today.”

   


	3. Number 157 - "I read your diary"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                           

_Dear diary._

_I’m still single and I’ve started to wonder if it’s because I’m too picky. I know I have some standards for a boyfriend, but they’re not unreasonable right?_

_Perfect boyfriend list:_

-          _Makes me laugh_

-          _A gentleman_

-          _A little good morning and goodnight_

-          _Flowers are always a plus_

-          _Cooks every once in a while as well_

-          _Always up for cuddles_

-          _Watches my favourite movies with me even though he hates them (I’ll do the same of course)_

-          _Random compliments are nice_

-          _Won’t mind me borrowing his clothes_

_… Okay, maybe I am a little picky._

 

_\---  
_

 

You groaned as your phone pinged with a new message, having forgotten to put it on silent the night before. Squinting through your sleep-heavy eyes you tried to make out what it said.

                      _Good morning_ _😊_

Frowning a little you looked up to see it was from Chanyeol. Weird, though the two of you would usually exchange odd memes here and there, this was a first.

Before you could reply another text came in:

                      _You still coming over for movie night? I’ll come pick you up if you want~_

Though a little confused, you couldn’t help but smile and you texted back a ‘sure’. It wasn’t weird for one of the boys to come pick you up if you were going to see them – the dorms were quite a while away and you had no car, and it was safer as well. But Chanyeol, though you were friendly with each other, had always come off as quite reserved so you were a little surprised.

You got ready quickly, having already packed a bag the night before with everything you would need for a weekend sleepover. In what felt like no time at all, you were sitting with Chanyeol in the car on the way to the dorms. He was unusually quiet, fidgeting with his hands and hair a lot and you were getting nervous just watching him.

  “I uhm… I really like your hair today,” he suddenly said, his face in this weird grimace, and you frowned a little, reaching up to touch your hair. You had just quickly brushed it that morning, too lazy to do anything wild. Did it look that bad?

  “Thank you?” you mumbled, unsure of what to say.

He nodded, face still twisted and he focused back on the road, leaving you confused. What in the world? He didn’t speak for the rest of the trip though his fingers drumming on the steering wheel had gotten louder and more insistent.

Once you got to the dorms he just about fled into the kitchen, pulling a confused Baekhyun with him, and left you standing by the door, having no idea what was going on.

  “Is everything alright?” you asked Junmyeon, who had come to help you with your bags. “He’s… stranger than usual.”

Junmyeon just laughed and shook his head. “Don’t mind him, he was up early to cook.”

He led you into the living room which the boys had already turned into a small movie theatre, complete with their giant screen and layers of pillows and blankets. Most of the boys were spread around the room, already enjoying the soft covers, and they looked up and greeted you as you walked in.

  “Cooking?” you asked after greeting them back. You usually just had a bunch of take out.

  “Yeah, he insisted on doing everything himself. Even went on Pinterest to find all these recipes for snacks and stuff,” Junmyeon said, a strange almost knowing glint in his eyes. “It’s a new hobby of his, I think. Cooking.”

Sehun snorted from where he was lying on the couch with his feet in Yixing’s lap. He was about to say something when Yixing shushed him and instead rolled his eyes, eyeing you with that same knowing look as Junmyeon. Something weird was definitely going on.

The door to the kitchen suddenly swung open and Baekhyun stomped out, yelling back over his shoulder, “Just pull yourself together man!”, swinging the door shut behind him. He then greeted you with an overly excited smile. “Y/N, finally here!” he all but yelled. “Good to see you.”

  “You too Baek,” you said, feeling a little wary. He just grinned back happily and sauntered over, throwing himself on top of Jongin who was taking up the other couch. Just as he had sat down, there was a loud clattering from the kitchen followed by swearing.

Junmyeon chuckled and let out a small sigh. “I’ll go check on him.”

He passed by Jongdae, who had just walked into the living probably to see what the commotion was, and let himself into the kitchen. Jongdae looked around slightly confused, “He’s still at it?” He received nods and tired sighs in response from the boys and he rolled his eyes.

  “Oh, by the way,” he then said, pulling his hand out from where he had been hiding it behind his back. “Here, Y/N,” he grinned, handing you a… bouquet?

  “I… thank you?” you stammered, slightly flustered all of a sudden. “But why?”

  “We all talked and _Chanyeol_ though that since you come by and clean for us whenever we’re away, we should do something nice for you. He suggested flowers,” Jongdae said with his catlike grin.

  “But I’m already getting paid by your managers,” you said, grateful but still confused. “You didn’t have to do this.”

He just laughed and shrugged. “Tell that to Chanyeol, he was very insistent.” Minseok and Sehun both failed to hold back a laugh and you felt even more lost.

It was like that the whole night, everyone acting like they knew something you didn’t, throwing knowing glances your way whenever they thought you weren’t looking. It was really quite unnerving and you had no idea what was even happening anymore.

After Chanyeol had finally emerged from the kitchen, bringing more food than you all would ever be able to eat in one evening, he had taken the only empty seat left – the one beside you. He had been sitting stiff as a board throughout the first movies, not even laughing and commenting along to the movies like he usually did.  

During your third or fourth movie, you had lost count, the living room started getting a little chilly and you shivered slightly, feeling goosebumps rise on your skin. You started looking around for a blanket when something was suddenly dumped in your lap. You looked at it confused and realized it was a hoodie and that Chanyeol was now in only a t-shirt. He was pointedly avoiding looking at you, but you could see his eyes flickering towards you a couple of times.

Getting the hint, you put it on, revelling in the soft fabric already warm from being worn. It smelled of Chanyeol’s cologne as you burrowed into it with a happy sigh. Beside you, Chanyeol let out a small almost pained noise and you glanced at him. Okay, he was definitely acting weird and you were getting a little tired of being left out.

  “Chanyeol is something wrong?” you asked, not caring that you were interrupting the movie. “You’ve been acting weird all night.”

For a second Chanyeol froze, looking at you like a deer caught in headlights and then he suddenly blurted out; “I read your diary!” Immediately regretting everything, he clamped his hands over his mouth and started spewing out muffled apologies.

You just stared at him for a second, face slowly heating up in embarrassment as you realized just what you had written in the diary over the years. Oh my god. “ _What?_ ” you shrieked, even more embarrassed now every person in the room were staring at the two of you. You were faintly aware that Baekhyun and Sehun kept on munching on their popcorns as they watched the drama unfold in front of them, but you would have to scold them later.

  “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to, I promise!” Chanyeol apologized profusely. “It just kinda fell on the ground while I was looking for that other book I was supposed to borrow and when I went to pick it up it was open. I didn’t mean to read it, but I couldn’t help it! I didn’t read more than that one page, I promise!”

Something clicked in your head and everything suddenly made sense; the good morning text, the flowers, the food. _The boyfriend list!_ But… why would he? Your heartbeat sped up as you looked at him, his whole face burning red and looking mortified.

  “Chanyeol…” you asked slowly. “Do you like me?”

The boy let out what could only be described as a ‘peep’ and you bit back a smile. Despite having him read your diary being embarrassing and not really okay, what he did with it was… kinda sweet and you knew he wasn’t the type who would snoop on purpose. It seemed when you had thought he was reserved, he had really only been shy and you felt kind of bad. Giving him a chance wouldn’t hurt.

  “How about this,” you said, smiling a little as he winced, probably getting ready for rejection. “I’ll forgive you, if you take me on the best date of my life, deal?”

His whole face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree and he nodded excitedly. The boys all let out excited whoops, Baekhyun yelling out a; “fucking finally!” Both you and Chanyeol, who had completely forgotten they were even there, startled and both blushed, glancing at each other a little embarrassed.

You were happy though. And as Chanyeol shot you his trademark crooked grin, you felt a little flutter in your stomach.


	4. Request - First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A first date with Chanyeol (coffee date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                        

You waited nervously in front of the café Chanyeol had told you about. Not wanting to be late, you had managed to arrive way too early and was now paying for it, waiting outside in the cold. But at least you could blame the red in your cheeks on the cold wind.

Chanyeol had at first insisted on wanting to pick you up, but as you were both busy with classes, it would be easier to just meet at the café and you had assured him you didn’t mind.

You were honestly a bit surprised when Chanyeol had pulled you aside a couple of days back, stuttering his way through a confession and a hopeful request for a date. The two of you had most of the same friends, but had never really hung out and actually talked – for a while you had even thought Chanyeol was avoiding you. But you had seen him with his friends, his loud laugh, his shining smile and his warm personality and you had really wanted to get to know him, but was too shy to approach him.

Turns out, he had been noticing you as well and though he seemed the furthest from shy, he admitted he wasn’t really that confident around girls he actually liked.

A gust of freezing wind send shivers through your body and you blew into your cold hands, cursing that you had forgotten your gloves. The sound of running footsteps made you look up and you came face to face with a red-faced, panting Chanyeol.

  “Y/N I’m so sorry,” he gasped out, sounding like he had been sprinting all the way there from his class.

  “Oh no, don’t worry, you’re not even late. I’m just early,” you quickly reassured him.

He didn’t look convinced at all and quickly walked over to open the door for you. “Let’s get inside, you must be freezing.”

Chanyeol, not surprisingly, turned out to be a true gentleman. He let you order anything you wanted and paid for it, pulled out your chair for you and even offered for you to use his jacket to warm up your legs. You were a little overwhelmed, not used to getting this much attention from him and found yourself flustered.

As you waited for your drinks to arrive, an awkward silence fell over the table, neither of you really knowing what to say. Chanyeol almost looked a little frightened and you couldn’t help but find him quite cute. He usually seemed so sure of himself, so it was weird seeing him like this.

  “So…”

  “Do you…”

You blinked as you both cut each other off. Chanyeol looked so startled, eyes wide and before you could stop yourself, you started laughing. It didn’t take Chanyeol long to follow, laughing into his hands to try and cover the sound.

Once he stopped laughing, he smiled shyly up at you, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this.”

  “I’m not either,” you admitted, returning his smile with one of your own. You couldn’t even remember the last time you had been on an actual date. What did you even talk about on a date?    

You were interrupted by the waitress arriving with your drinks, placing them in front of you as well as two slices of cake you knew you hadn’t ordered. You were about to correct her, when Chanyeol smiled and thanked, letting her leave to the next table.

  “I saw them by the counter when I was paying,” Chanyeol said happily, pushing one of the slices closer to you. “I couldn’t help myself. I forgot to ask if you like chocolate cake though…”

  “Love it,” you beamed. “Thank you.”

It seemed now the ice had been broken and the awkwardness quickly faded. You found that the two of you liked a lot of the same music and movies and quickly fell into an easy, comfortable conversation. Chanyeol was as charming as your friends had always said, and just as funny. His laugh was loud and he didn’t care if he disturbed anyone else. At one point he nearly knocked over his own cup as he smacked his hand against the table as he laughed and it was honestly the dorkiest, but also cutest thing.

You talked way after the both of you had finished your drinks and your cake, the conversation flowing freely. Whenever you spoke, he listened attentively, nodding along with wide eyes.

He was honestly the perfect date.

Eventually though you had to leave and you felt sad as you both got up to put on your jackets. He held the door open for you again as you exited and you lingered in front of the door, neither of you wanting to leave.

  “I had a really nice time,” Chanyeol eventually said, grinning nervously. “And I wondered if… if maybe you’d like to do this again sometime? Soon?”

Heart fluttering away in your chest and your cheeks feeling warm in the cold air, you nodded. “I’d really like that,” you said softly. You’d honestly do this again tomorrow if possible.

The beam that took over Chanyeol’s face could rival the sun and in a sudden rush of confidence, he reached out and grabbed your hand. “I’ll walk you back,” he grinned, squeezing your hand gently.

You walked back towards your apartment in a comfortable silence, shooting shy glances at each other whenever you thought the other wasn’t looking. You felt like a teenage girl again with the way it felt like a swarm of butterflies fluttered around in your stomach.

It had gotten colder outside, so when something soft and cold tickled your nose, you weren’t surprised to find it had started to snow when you looked up. Small, fluffy snowflakes fell gently from the sky, no wind to blow them around.

The perfect end for a perfect date.

  “We’re here,” you said, stopping reluctantly in front of your apartment building. You smiled up at Chanyeol, stepping back a little though not letting go of his hand, “Thank you for walking me home.”

  “It was my pleasure,” he said, smiling his best crooked smile. He looked conflicted for a second before suddenly leaning down, placing a quick kiss on your cheek. Your eyes widened, blood rushing to your cheeks, Chanyeol looking just as flustered as he pulled back again.

  “I uhm… see you soon?” he stuttered out and you could only nod dumbly, voice not working. With one last smile he quickly made his escape, speed walking down the sidewalk. A smile slowly spread out over your face as you looked after him, shaking his head like he was talking to himself.

Not even an hour later, after you’d had a warm shower and was now settled on the couch, your phone pinged with a new text.

_Same time tomorrow? ^^_ _~ Chanyeol_


	5. Number 72 - "They're going to love you, don't worry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                          

You were freaking out. Clothes were flying over your shoulders as you raided your closet and you felt a little like crying. You had nothing to wear? What _should_ you even wear? Something cute, but not too cute, because you wanted them to take you seriously. But not something too serious either, you didn’t want them to think you were boring. Definitely not sexy. Why was it so _difficult?!_

In the middle of your breakdown, Chanyeol walked in and stopped in the door, eyes widened at the mess you’d made of your bedroom. He whistled, slightly impressed and stepped over a giant pile to take a seat on the bed. He watched you panic for a second, smiling slightly to himself.

Turning around, you could feel tears threatening to fall and you let out a little defeated whimper. “Don’t laugh at me,” you whined when seeing his smiling face. “I’m having a crisis.”

   “I can see that, I don’t understand why though,” Chanyeol chuckled, leaning back on another pile of clothes behind him. You hadn’t realized how much clothes you actually had until it was suddenly all over your bedroom.

   “Chanyeol! We’re going to dinner with your _parents_! And your sister too! How could I not panic? I’ve never met them before!” you cried, throwing a pair of socks at him when he laughed at you. How could he laugh at your misery, did he not see this was serious? What if they didn’t like you, you knew Chanyeol valued his parents’ opinion over pretty much everything. If they told him to break it off with you, you were pretty sure that he would. And his sister was his idol growing up, if she didn’t approve you were doomed.

   “Still don’t see the problem,” he shrugged, that annoying grin making you throw another pair of socks at him. He caught it just before it could hit him in the fate so you just stomped your foot like the mature person you were.

   “What if they don’t like me Chanyeol? I’ve never ‘met the parents’ like this before, I don’t know what to say. And you know how awkward I am even when I’m not this nervous! I don’t have a proper education, and I know they’re gonna ask me what I want to do with my life! And you know I’m a picky eater, what if I don’t like what we’re having, I don’t want to insult your mother but I don’t have a poker face. I’m not even funny, so I can’t even save the situation when I fuck up! It’s going to be a disaster Chanyeol! 

After your little breakdown you were panting, probably looking just a tad bit crazy, and the smile had dropped from Chanyeol’s face. He was quiet for a second or two before finally nodding somberly.

   “I guess you’re right, they’ll probably hate you,” he then said, completely straight-faced. Before you could even start crying though, his face split into a playful grin and he stuck out his tongue at you.

Having been literal seconds away from another melt-down, you gasped in betrayal and picked up the nearest thing to throw at him, which turned out to be another pair of socks. As he started laughing, you picked up the entire sock drawer and started pelting him with rolled up socks, yelling unintelligibly at him.

When you eventually ran out of ammunition, you crossed your arms and turned your back on him, your lips coming out in an involuntary pout. How could he make fun of you like that?

Arms snuck around your middle and you were pulled into a warm hug. You lasted exactly three seconds before your icy exterior melted away and you allowed yourself to be hugged.

   “Hey,” he mumbled soothingly into your hair. “They’re going to love you, don’t worry! I promise you, okay? I’ve talked too much about you already for them not to. Trust me.”

You just hummed and allowed yourself to relax and he gently swayed you from side to side to help calm you down, humming quietly. Eventually you turned around and put your arms around him to hug him back.

   “I’ll get back at you for that,” you mumbled into his shirt and you felt his laugh more than hearing it. “I’ll promise you that.”

   “Yeah yeah,” he chuckled, kissing your forehead. “Whatever you say. And wear that new shirt you bought? That blue one? It looks really pretty on you.”

After having to force yourself out of Chanyeol’s arms to get dressed, you finally got your outfit together and got your hair done just in time for the two of you to leave.

And Chanyeol had been right. His parents adored you and his sister was probably going to be your new best friend. The many albums of Chanyeol’s baby pictures had been a nice surprise as well. His mom had even given you a couple for you to keep as teasing material for the future. 


	6. Number 65 - "Did you do something different with your hair?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                

You walked into your favourite coffee shop, smiling at the familiar smell of ground coffee and leather. It was a quite rustic little hole-in-the-wall café with old mismatched furniture ranging from worn leather chairs to rickety wooden tables. It was quite dark in there and many found it almost dreary but you loved it. It felt like being hugged.

It was the same barista as usual, a tall, lanky guy with big eyes and an even bigger smile. He would always greet the customers by name, large smiles and the feeling of coming home. He was the son of the owner and you had previously heard him respond to the name Chanyeol. Not that you had been listening or anything.

At the moment he was animatedly talking to a little old lady in front of you, asking how her dog was after the surgery, and you were once again impressed by how much he could remember about every single customer that came in there. You were only happy to wait until he was done talking, it was part of the experience.

You smiled at the old lady as she passed you on her way out after having received her order, and you walked up to the counter. Chanyeol had his back turned, working on something on the coffee machine and as he turned to face you, you could see his mega-watt smile ready to greet you. As his eyes landed on you, it was like he froze for a second, mind going blank, before he finally greeted you.

  “Ah, Y/N, back again. The usual or would you like to try something new today? My mom made these new brownies that are to die for,” he grinned, voice a little more subdued than before, eyes flickering from meeting yours to looking at the counter in front of him and back to looking at you.

  “I love brownies!” you said, sending him your best beaming smile and you held back a laugh as he swallowed nervously. And that was another reason why you kept coming back; you were almost positive that the taller boy had a crush on you. The feelings were quite mutual but, cruel as you were, you wanted to wait and see how long it would take the poor boy to actually ask you out. He was quite adorable, being all flustered when seeing you.

  “Y-yeah, I remember,” he chuckled, face going red immediately after and you realized he probably hadn’t meant to reveal that. “Do you want it to go, or?”

  “I think I’ll stay today,” you said. “I’ve got some time to kill anyway.”

A cute smile spread over his face and he quickly rushed to get your order ready as you went to sit by your usual table. You could hear him bustling about behind the counter, humming to himself and you smiled. Perhaps you should just put him out of his misery and ask him out first.

Finally, he appeared by your side and he placed your usual hot cocoa with a little candy cane (something they otherwise only did during the winter time) and a brownie on the table.

  “Thanks, Chanyeol,” you smiled up at him.

He smiled back and was about to leave, then paused looking slightly conflicted. You looked questioningly up at him. “Did – did you do something to your hair?” he asked, face going a little red as he laughed embarrassedly.

  “Yeah, I did,” you said, a little surprised he had even noticed. The hairdresser had only trimmed the ends, so not even your friends had realized. It wasn’t anything big or fancy at all.

  “It looks good,” he then said, a little more confident and this time you were the one blushing.

  “Thank you.” You thought about it for a second then grinned up at him. “Come join me if you’re not busy? I could use some company.”

His eyes got a little wider and a blush slowly crept up his face. He looked back at the counter where you realized his mother was peeking out from the door to the back, a mega-watt grin on her face and she waved her dishtowel at him, mouthing something that looked suspiciously like ‘go get her baby’. When Chanyeol looked back at you and realized you had seen that as well, he looked positively mortified but you just laughed.

  “I think your mom wants you to join me,” you winked, pushing out the chair in front of you with your foot.

He floundered for a little bit before nodding, excusing himself to quickly to grab a cup of coffee. When he sat down, he immediately took a large gulp probably to try and calm his nerves, and you couldn’t help yourself.

  “Should we call this our first date?”

He spat the coffee all over the table and nearly choked on it.

(He agreed though, quite relieved you actually felt the same though you hadn’t exactly been hiding it.)


	7. Number 79 - "Stop hogging all the blankets!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                           

  “Chanyeol stop squirming!” you sighed for the nth time as Chanyeol kept wiggling around behind you. “And stop hogging all the blankets! It’s freezing in here.”  

The two of you had gone on a little trip together during a school break, but the hotel had messed up the reservations so instead of a room with two beds you had ended up with a room with a double bed. One duvet, one blanket and it was freezing in the room.

And it wasn’t like you were totally freaking out, you had shared a bed before a couple of times before after a night out or after a movie night where one of you were too tired to move. But Chanyeol was a messy sleeper – always moving around, kicking you over the shins and hogging the blankets. And he was a snorer.

So you usually preferred your own bed, as it meant you would actually get to sleep.

He let out a long sigh, the breath tickling the back of your head and you rolled your eyes. He was clearly wide awake and very bored. There was no way he was going to let you sleep anytime soon. You didn’t take the bait and turn around and instead pretended to be asleep.

You had counted exactly 10 seconds before he let out a little huffy whine, purposely squirming around so that he lightly kicked your leg. Unable to take his whining, you turned around to face your annoying friend. He lit up, lips stretching into a tired smile that you couldn’t help but return. He looked so soft and comfortable.

  “Yes?” you asked, trying and failing to sound annoyed. He knew you were soft for him acting cute.

He wiggled a little closer, pulling the blankets tighter around you both. “I’m cold,” he whined. “Cuddle me!”

  “Chanyeol no, I don’t wanna end up with bruises all over my legs tomorrow,” you said though you already knew you were going to give in the second he pulled out his winning trick – his puppy pout. You had lost the second you turned around.

With a happy sound at your defeated sigh, he squirmed closer and pressed his cold nose into your neck, his arms sneaking up around your waist. He hummed contently and you had to admit that it was quite comfortable and a lot warmer.

You smiled to yourself as you let Chanyeol’s quiet snoring lull you to sleep. 


	8. Number 150 - "What on earth are you wearing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                     

You sighed as you opened the door your apartment, happy to finally be home after a long day at work. All you needed right now was a hot shower, some comfy clothes and a good cuddle on the couch with your boyfriend.

He was already home you knew, having one of his rare days off and you kind of hoped he’d already made dinner as well. Otherwise you were just going to order takeout.

As you made your way through the living room, you spotted him lying on the couch watching something on the TV, but you just called out a short greeting as you headed for the bathroom. Shower first, then cuddles.

You took your time in the shower, soaking under the warm water until finally you felt relaxed enough to step out. Despite having already taken some clean clothes with you, you spotted one of Chanyeol’s giant hoodies and put that on instead. Even before getting a boyfriend you had loved clothes that you could almost drown in, so Chanyeol being that much taller than you was just a plus so you could steal his clothes. You knew he secretly loved it as well, seeing you in his clothes.  

  “Yeollie, you won’t believe what happened today,” you started as you joined him in the living room. “You remember the coworker I told you about? Yeah she-“

Stopping dead in your tracks, you blinked a couple of times. Chanyeol was lying on the couch, looking up at you with wide eyes as he listened to whatever story you were going to tell, but… was that your nightgown he was wearing?

  “Chanyeol…” you asked slowly, not sure whether to laugh or not. “What on earth are you wearing?”

It seemed to dawn on him and his cheeks flushed a little as he looked down at the baby blue, cotton pyjama dress he was wearing with the inspirational words “why be awake when I can be sleeping” on it. It was one you’d had for years, bought too big like all your other clothes and super soft and comfortable. On you it reached almost down to your shins, the fabric hanging off of you like a huge blanket, but on Chanyeol it was rather short and he could just barely fit in it.

  “It looked really comfortable…” he muttered embarrassedly with a shrug. “It felt soft when you were wearing it. And you’re always wearing my clothes so…”  

You melted a little inside, biting your lip to hold back your laughter. He always kept insisting he wasn’t cute, but if this wasn’t absolutely adorable you didn’t know what was. He really was one big softie.  

  “And?” you asked teasingly, throwing yourself down on top of him to cuddle up close. The dress really was soft and you sighed comfortably as his arms came up to hug you. “What’s the verdict?”

  “I quite like it,” he grinned, now a little more confident seeing you weren’t mocking him. “And it’s quite freeing, I see why you like skirts now. Very flow-y.”

Laughing, you smacked his chest lightly, his own laugh making both of you nearly topple off the couch. “You’re so weird.”

  “But you still love me,” he teased, lips coming out in an exaggerated pout like he always did when asking for kisses.

Rolling your eyes, you gave him a quick kiss, laughing at his whine when you pulled away. “You know I do.”  


	9. Request - Sleepy morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy, sleepy morning lying in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                                  

You woke up to the sound of water softly pitter-pattering against the window of your room. With the window slightly cracked open, the fresh smell of rain surrounded the room and a cool breeze gently caressed your cheek. It was the perfect contrast to the warmth of the covers and your boyfriend’s body against yours, his chest rising and falling slowly as he slept peacefully behind you.

The sun had just started to come up over the horizon, bathing the room in a soft light.

Neither of you had any plans that day, and you would be perfectly content to just stay in bed like this the whole day, being cuddled by your boyfriend as you listened to the rain outside.

Your arm was however starting to hurt a bit from you having slept on it, so you moved to adjust yourself a little when the arms around you tightened, a deep exhale tickling the back of your neck.

  “Where d’you think you’re going?”

Chanyeol’s voice was raspy from sleep and impossibly deep. You could listen to him forever, especially when he would give in to your pleading and sing you to sleep. He was never hard to convince though.    

  “Nowhere,” you hummed contently, wiggling around in his tight grip so you could face him instead. “Just getting comfortable.”  

He was peeking up at you with droopy, sleep-dazed eyes, his cheek slightly squished against the pillow and his hair sticking up in all directions. You loved these moments where you got to see him completely relaxed. Bare-faced and natural, no pressure to act a certain way, just fully and completely himself.

  “Good,” he mumbled sleepily, eyes blinking slowly before closing again. “Tha’s good.”

  “Go back to sleep,” you laughed quietly, reaching up to slowly run your fingers through his hair. He hummed happily and leaned into the touch, reminding you of a dog. “We don’t have to be anywhere.”

  “Feels nice,” he sighed, slowly wiggling down a bit so he could press his face into the crook of your neck, his arms still wrapped around you tightly. “Don’t wanna sleep though, ‘m not tired.” His sentence ended with a huge yawn, his breath fanning out over your collarbone, and you laughed, giving a little tug on his hair.

  “Sure you’re not.”

  “What do you wanna – “ he yawned again and smacked his lips before continuing, voice slow as he slurred his words slightly. “What d’you wanna do t’day?”

You thought about it for a while, still gently combing your fingers through his hair. The rain was still drumming against your window and you remembered reading somewhere that it should be raining the whole day. It was kind of a bummer, you had really wanted to go to the park or maybe even the beach.

  “I don’t know,” you said with a small shrug making Chanyeol whine as you jostled him. “What do you think?”

  “I like this,” he said, nuzzling his face into your neck. “This ‘s good. We can just do this.”

  “That is the best idea you’ve had in a long time,” you said, laughing as he blew a raspberry against your neck. When you tried to shove him away, he whined and clung to you tighter, legs wrapping around you as well so he hung on like a koala.

  “You’re disgusting,” you complained as he started licking the hand you were holding over his mouth.

Completely ignoring you, he freed himself from your hand and puckered his lips. “I want a kiss,” he said, smacking his lips obnoxiously.

  “Your breath stinks,” you laughed, trying once again to shove him away but he just held on even tighter, his lips now smacking right by your head and you squealed as he blew into your ear.

  “So does yours,” he said unbothered. “Kiss me anyway.”

Sighing, knowing you were fighting a losing battle, and not really caring about his rancid breath anyway, you leaned down to give him the kiss he was asking for. He was too cute to resist anyway.


	10. Request - Toben time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: something with Chanyeol, Toben and the reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                         

  ”Toben – no, Toben sit. No – no not like that. Sit!”

Chanyeol’s voice was the first thing you heard as you let yourself into his apartment and you smiled. He was watching Toben for the weekend and had invited you over so you could finally meet his dog.

You weren’t that nervous as dogs usually liked you, but you really hoped Toben would like you too, as he meant a lot to Chanyeol.

  “Toben-ah, please,” Chanyeol pleaded, his voice going high-pitched as he whined. “I know you can do this. Don’t you want to show Y/N how smart you are?”

All he got in response was an excited bark and you stifled a laugh with your hand as you slowly crept closer to the living room. You peeked around the corner and found Chanyeol sitting on his couch holding his hands up in the air as Toben jumped around, completely ignoring any attempt Chanyeol made at telling him what to do.

  “Toben, sit!” Chanyeol tried once again, trying to sound firm but really just looking like he had given up and Toben did indeed not sit at all.

Instead, the small dog seemed to suddenly get set on fire as it started sprinting around the room in circles, barking excitedly every time it passed Chanyeol who tried in vain to slow him down.

Seeing Chanyeol sitting there, looking completely heartbroken as his dog completely ignored him had you breaking into laughter. Chanyeol startled and looked up, quickly standing up when seeing you.

  “Y/N, when did you get here?” he asked, ears growing red as he shuffled closer.

  “A couple of minutes ago,” you said with a teasing smile. “But you seemed busy, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

The red spread to Chanyeol’s cheeks as Toben chose that moment to bark extra loudly as he sprinted by, nearly running into the wall before continuing like nothing had happened.

  “He’s usually more well-behaved,” Chanyeol mumbled embarrassed. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him today.”  

  “Don’t worry, I think it’s cute,” you laughed. You leaned up and quickly pecked Chanyeol on the lips, pulling back with a smile, “Hello by the way, sorry I barged in like that.”

The embarrassed smile was erased by a grin and he pulled you into a tight hug, squeezing you just a little bit too hard on purpose like he always did to tease you. “Hello,” he greeted back cheekily. “And I gave you the key for it to be used.”

As he leaned down to kiss you, there was a loud bark and you both looked down to find Toben standing beside you, tongue hanging out as he panted from having sprinted around.

  “Hello Tobennie,” you squealed, voice going up as you dropped to your knees to greet the little poodle. “It’s so good to finally meet you, your dad talks about you all the time.”

  “Hey, what about my kiss?” Chanyeol whined, but you ignored him and continued to pet Toben instead.

The small dog was wagging his tail so violently it nearly shook his whole body and he made little whining noises as you scratched him behind the ears. Toben kept crawling closer to get petted more and ended up making himself comfortable in your lap.

  “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you,” you cooed, squeezing the furry little cheeks. “I’m sure you know how to sit just fine, your dad is just too impatient isn’t he?”

Toben barked like he agreed with what you said and Chanyeol let out an offended ‘oi’ but again he was ignored.

Realizing you weren’t going to let go of his dog anytime soon, Chanyeol dropped down beside you in defeat. He let out a dramatic sigh and you didn’t have to look at him to know that he was pouting. Toben was too goddamn adorable though and as soft as a cloud, so Chanyeol would have to wait.

When he still didn’t get any attention, Chanyeol shuffled closer and tried to pull you closer to him, but as soon as his arm went around your waist, Toben stared up at him and let out a loud bark. When Chanyeol didn’t immediately move, Toben barked again and started nudging at Chanyeol’s arm with his snout to try and get him away.

Deeply offended, Chanyeol looked to you for support but you just continued cooing over Toben.

  “Unbelievable,” Chanyeol huffed, crossing his arms and now you could see the pout on his face. “I’ve been replaced by my dog.”

  “Don’t be jealous Yeollie,” you said in a sweet voice, nudging him playfully with your elbow making Toben bark again. “We’ll cuddle later. Let me have some Toben time.”

  “I’ll hold you to that!” Chanyeol said sourly.

In the end though, you and Toben cuddled up on the couch as you watched a movie, Chanyeol pouting as he sat by himself. Only when Toben had fallen asleep, did Chanyeol manage to slide up next to you and lean his head on your shoulder. 


End file.
